L'un sans l'autre
by veronique2
Summary: Et si André était parti comme Oscar le lui avait demandé... André /Oscar
1. Chapter 1

TITRE: L'un sans l'autre

CATEGORIE: romance/angst

COUPLE (s): Andre/Oscar

REVIEWS: Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: adolescent.

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Oscar était partie sur ses terres, en Normandie. André errait comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Paris. Il avait passé la nuit à boire et il dessaoulait lentement.

Au loin, une voix d'homme scandait « Acheter la gazette révolutionnaire ! »

Il partit en direction de celle ci. Un peu de lecture ne lui ferait pas de mal et surtout lui changerait ses idées. Il tapa sur l'épaule du vendeur qui lui tournait le dos.

« Eh l'ami, j'en t'en prend un ! » dit t'il

L'homme se retourna et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'André de voir qu'il s'agissait de Bernard Châtelet. Ce dernier était tout aussi étonné.

« Bernard ! » s'exclama André.

« Ca alors, André ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espérais un jour prendre de vos nouvelles… Mais à vrai dire, je n'osais pas. En tout cas, merci, de ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Je ne le méritais pas »

« Oublions cela, voulez- vous… C'est du passé »

« Comment vas le colonel de Jarjayes ? » demanda Bernard.

Le visage d'André se ferma.

« Très bien, en fait, je ne sais pas trop… Je ne suis plus à son service. Il m'a relevé de mes fonctions auprès de lui »

« C'est fantastique André, vous voilà, un homme libre ! » dit Bernard.

« Si vous le dites » rétorqua André avec peu de conviction. Cette liberté avait un arrière goût d'emprisonnement pour lui.

« Que faites vous maintenant ? » questionna Bernard très curieux.

« Rien, Il me faut du travail, mais je vous avoue ne point être inspiré. J'ai passé ma vie auprès d'Oscar. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour à faire autre chose… »

Bernard fixait intensément André.

« Vous pourriez travailler à la gazette avec moi ! Nous avons besoin de gens instruits partisans des idées nouvelles. »

La proposition prit André de court, mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il aimait écrire. Il tenait depuis son enfance un journal. De plus, il serait avec Bernard. L'idée, lui paraissait excellente.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, je veux bien faire un essai » accepta t'il.

« Parfait » fit Bernard en lui tendant une pile de gazette. « Vous commencez maintenant ! Aidez-moi donc à écouler ses exemplaires et ensuite nous discuterons des détails ».

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans le cœur d'André. Le seigneur avait mis sur son chemin, Bernard et une vie nouvelle pourrait peut être bien commencer pour lui. Mais son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'Oscar n'en ferait plus partie. Comment allait t'il faire sans elle ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Oscar rentra de Normandie. Elle décida de se rendre directement à la caserne des gardes françaises pour une visite surprise. Histoire de voir où elle mettait les pieds. La déception fut grande. Le bâtiment était austère. Ses hommes, la regardait avec haine et mépris. Seul le lieutenant d'Alembert su se montrer aimable. Qu'importe, elle savait que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Cependant, elle ne sentait pas de si installer de suite, alors qu'elle ne prendrait qu'officiellement son service, dans deux jours. La perspective de rentrer au château n'était pas plus joyeuse. Affronter son père au sujet de son départ de la garde royale ne l'enchantait pas. Mais surtout, elle appréhendait de revoir André après ses deux semaines d'éloignement. Qu'allait t'elle lui dire ? Comment allait t'il réagir ? Elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Elle soupira. Il fallait bien qu'elle l'affronte.

Deux heures plus tard, elle arriva au château. A peine arrivée, Grand-mère l'accueilli.

« Ma petite, tu vas bien ? Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de partir sans rien dire ! » demanda t'elle.

« Tout va bien Grand-mère, j'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de solitude et de calme. »

« Ton père était furieux tu sais … »

« Je me doute… Il m'attend je suppose ? »

« Non, il est parti pour quelques semaines ».

Oscar était soulagée.

« Où est André ? Il est dans sa chambre ? » demanda Oscar, la question de savoir où son ami se trouvait lui avait brulé les lèvres. Elle n'avait pu se retenir de la lui poser.

La vieille femme se rembrunit .

« Oscar, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de le libérer de son service auprès de toi ? » questionna t'elle avec un ton de réprobation.

« Eh bien, il était temps qu'il vive sa vie et que je vive la mienne…Nous ne sommes plus des enfants… » répondit Oscar avec un certain manque de conviction.

« Tu as réussi alors… Il a quitté le château, a emmené toutes ses affaires pour je ne sais où… Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé du travail, mais qu'il ne pouvait ni m'en parler , ni me laisser d'adresse, tant qu'il n'aurait pas un toit à lui… Je m'inquiète énormément. »

La nouvelle du départ d'André foudroya la jeune femme.

« Je… Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée » dit t'elle. Puis elle partit en courant vers sa chambre. Elle n'aurait pas pu rester une minute de plus devant sa nourrice sans s'effondrer.

André était parti…Définitivement parti. Comment, pourquoi ? Bien sur, elle lui avait dit de faire sa vie, de ne plus la suivre. Mais jamais, elle n'avait parlé qu'il doive quitter le château. Elle n'avait même jamais envisagé cette possibilité. A ce moment, elle réalisa la portée de ses mots et leur sens. Quelle idiote. Vivre sa vie oui, mais pas la quitter pour autant. Qu'avait t'elle fait ? Et si elle ne le revoyait plus ? Elle se ressaisit, impossible, il resterait en contact avec grand-mère. La panique la saisit. André ne serait plus là. En quelques secondes, le vide s'empara d'elle et réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle serait réellement seule . Comment allait t'elle faire sans lui ? La colère la saisit. Elle s'en voulait mais aussi à André. Comment avait 'il pu comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'accompagne, c'était différent. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Non, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, tu n'as rien compris » murmura t'elle avec désespoir.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées sans aucune nouvelle d'André. Celui-ci avait été débordé, entre les réunions des partisans d'une prochaine révolution, les conversations dans les salons du palais royal et la rencontre des gens du peuple. Il n'avait guère plus de temps à lui. De toute manière, sa vie n'avait plus de sens alors c'était tout aussi bien. Son premier article avait été publié la semaine précédente et il travaillait sur le prochain.

Il se plongeait à corps et cœur perdu dans le travail. Bernard était ravi de la qualité de ses écrits, mais s'inquiétait de voir son nouvel ami si renfermé sur lui-même. André s'était installé chez Rosalie et lui. Il parlait beaucoup, mais jamais de sa personne et encore moins d'Oscar.

Ils dinaient tous trois. Leur invité touchait à peine à son assiette. Rosalie qui avait connu André autrement plus joyeux, taquin et plein d'appétit se rongeait les sangs de le voir ainsi.

« Je sais que c'est très loin, des bons petits plats de ta grand-mère » dit Rosalie « Mais tu devrais manger André… »

« Oui… » répondit t'il absent.

« En parlant de grand-mère, es tu allé la voir récemment… ? Elle doit se faire du soucis » ajouta t'elle.

« J'irai la voir à la fin de la semaine prochaine, quand j'aurais emménagé » affirma t'il.

André avait réussi à trouver une petite pièce à louer. Il ne voulait pas déranger ses amis et pour tout dire, vivre auprès de deux êtres qui avait la chance de s'aimer et de vivre ensemble, lui brisait le cœur même si il était heureux pour eux.

« Tu prendras des nouvelles d'Oscar pour moi ? » demanda Rosalie.

Il ne répondit pas.

Bernard regardait son épouse. Chaque fois que le prénom du colonel était prononcé. Il lui semblait qu'André s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attachement de celui-ci à ce noble. Rosalie aussi passait ses journées à louer ses louanges. Lorsque le dîner fut terminé celle-ci demanda à son époux de les laisser seuls. Elle voulait en connaitre plus sur la situation qui avait emmené André à quitter Oscar. Elle n'avait jamais révélé à son mari la véritable identité de cette dernière. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire et puisque son amie n'en avait pas informé son époux, alors elle n'avait jugé bon de le lui en faire part.

Une fois seuls, Rosalie entrait avec douceur dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu dois me parler André. Que s'est t'il passé ? Cela à du être grave pour que vous vous soyez ainsi ,amener à vous séparer. Je vous connais tous les deux. Je me fais un sang d'encre. Tu es pâle comme la mort, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même » Rosalie prit la main de son ami pour le réconforter et l'assurer que si il parlait, elle l'écouterait sans le juger.

Après un long silence, il se décida à parler.

« J'ai tout gâché… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais » furent les seuls mots qu'André purent prononcer.

« Je suis désolée » dit Rosalie « Mais j'avoue que cela m'étonne d'Oscar de t'avoir congédié pour autant. »

André soupira, il ne voulait pas lui dire comment cela s'était déroulé.

« Elle ne restera pas fâchée longtemps contre toi. J'ai vécu avec vous, rappelles toi. Elle doit être aussi malheureuse que toi. Elle a du être surprise, voilà tout . Elle n'a pas réfléchi à ses mots… Tu l'as connais mieux que moi, elle est impulsive et regrette toujours après . La semaine prochaine, si elle n'est pas au château, laisses un mot pour elle et donnes lui tes coordonnées »

« Je ne sais pas, si ce serait bien raisonnable. Je l'ai perdu Rosalie. Cette fois ci , je suis allé trop loin »

« Non, tu vas prendre ta plume et lui transmettre de tes nouvelles, écris lui, un poème » dit Rosalie qui ne pouvait appréhender le sérieux de la situation. André sourit

« Tu n'y penses pas…Rosalie, je ne peux pas me permettre une telle folie »

« Tes poèmes sont merveilleux, elle les adore »

« Mais dis moi, comment sais tu que j'écris des poèmes ? » interrogea t'il avec curiosité.

« Figures toi, Qu'Oscar m'a fait lire les poèmes que tu lui écrivais pour son anniversaire…Elle me les à même fait apprendre »

« Comment ? Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non , de très jolis poèmes sur le thème des valeurs de l'amitié. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à ce que je les saches tout autant que ceux de La Fontaine. Elle me disait, à raison, que tu avais un grand talent. »

Le cœur d'André se gonfla de bonheur à cette pensée. Oscar lui avait bien dit qu'elle appréciait énormément ses écrits mais il n'imaginait pas à ce point.

« Je vais y réfléchir » accorda t'il enfin tout en sachant qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Rosalie lui sourit.

De son coté, Oscar était dans la cour de la caserne. Elle avait durement gagner la veille, un duel contre Alain de Soisson mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une bataille remportée et que d'autres allaient suivre. Elle avait pleuré toute la soirée. Elle qui ne se laissait jamais abattre, depuis qu'André n'était plus à ses cotés pour la rassurer , qu'il ne suffisait plus qu'elle tourne la tête pour apercevoir un regard chaleureux qui lui disait « Tu peux le faire Oscar, j'ai confiance en toi » n'arrêtait pas de s'effondrait en pleurs une fois seule. Le pire de tout , sa nouvelle fonction, ne lui plaisait pas où du moins , elle avait perdu le goût pour son métier. Chaque soir, en se couchant, elle pensait à démissionner. Ces gardes françaises étaient des brutes épaisses sans éducation et qui ne respectaient pas son autorité. Elle ne pouvait demander conseil à personne. André lui manquait terriblement. La douleur de son absence se faisait tant moral que physique, qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer parfois. Chaque jour, elle faisait envoyé un messager au château pour savoir si son ami avait donné des nouvelles mais sans succès. Aucune n'était parvenues. Où était t'il ? Que faisait t'il ? Etait t'il heureux lui ? Supportait t'il son absence ? Ses derniers mots pour elle avaient été des mots d'amour. Il l'aimait. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle voulait son André. Son cœur réclamait sa présence. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Elle fixait l'entrée de la caserne, rêvait qu'il entre soudain. Elle se voyait alors, se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui prier de rester près d'elle pour toujours, de ne jamais plus l'abandonner. C'est alors qu'elle comprit l'évidence.

« Oh André, je crois que moi aussi, je t'aime. Je ne supporte plus ton absence. Je t'aime ; j'ai besoin de toi. Je vous en prie seigneur, dites moi que je vais le revoir un jour »

C'est alors qu'un coup de vent fit virevolter un vieux tas de papiers jusqu'à ses pieds., elle le ramassa C'était un journal « La gazette révolutionnaire » . Un peu de lecture, ne lui ferait pas de mal, même si c'était ce « genre » de lecture.

Oscar rentrait dans son bureau, le dos courbé. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Elle s'installa à celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas envie de travailler : encore moins d'aller voir ses hommes. La voilà qui regrettait la garde royale.

La gazette révolutionnaire qu'elle avait ramassée la veille était posée sur la table. Elle commença à lire le premier article. Elle n'en fut pas à la moitié que la colère monta en elle. Qui avait écrit de telles insanités ? La colonne était signée d'un certain St Just. Comment pouvait t'on tolérer de publier de telles idées ?

Elle se décida malgré tout, à donner sa chance à la page 2. De toute façon, c'était sans doute, cette gazette, la lecture de ses soldats. Enfin pour ceux qui savaient lire bien entendu, et ce coriace d'Alain de Soisson savait lire nul doute qu'il en faisait la lecture aux autres. Ce journal était probablement à lui.

La deuxième page était plus raisonnable, l'argumentation plus solide. Elle était loin d'être toujours en accord avec celui ci mais certains points étaient valides. Lorsqu'elle eut finit , quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir qu'il était signé « Bernard Chatelet ». Ce pouvait t'il que ce soit ce lui ? L'évocation de ce nom ainsi que les souvenirs qu'il faisait revenir à la surface, lui fit ressentir une profonde amertume. Voilà bien une personne dont elle aurait souhaitée ne plus jamais entendre parler. Elle ne l'avait libérer que pour faire plaisir à André. Si il n'avait tenu qu'à elle ; il croupirait là où il devrait être : A la bastille. Si son ami d'enfance, avait fait preuve de pardon, il n'en fut pas son cas.

Elle tourna la page pour débuter l'article suivant. Celui-ci , lui plu dès les premières phrases, le style était subtile, concerné mais objectif. Il n'accusait pas mais analysait parfois avec une pointe de sarcasme et d'ironie. Une écriture agréable, qui n'apportait pas des réponses mais posait des questions. Elle se mit à sourire, le genre d'écrits dont elle savait André capable d'écrire. Cette personne avait le même talent, cette même fraicheur et une pensée raisonnée non dépourvu des qualités du cœur.

Une sensation étrange l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Elle eut l'impression ;un instant qu'André était prés d'elle. Qu'il était à ses cotés, comme lorsqu'il attendait son verdict après lui avait fait lire un de ses poèmes ou encore, l'une de ses dissertations que le précepteur lui avait demandé de rédiger. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait à cette idée. Ces moments si simples passés en sa compagnie, à le lire, c'était cela le bonheur. L'article touchait à sa fin à son grand regret. C'est alors, qu'elle lu le nom de son auteur. Sous le choc, elle avait lâché le journal. Son cœur après s'être, lui semblait t'il, arrêté une fraction seconde battait à présent à tout rompre. Elle fixait le nom imprimé. Elle ferma même les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas d'hallucination. Elle n'avait plus de doute. Elle caressa de ses doigts, le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de celui qui avait écrit, André Grandier.

Un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ pour la Normandie, qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et il était là, couché sur le papier. Enfin, elle avait une piste ! Il écrivait pour la gazette révolutionnaire. L'espoir qu'elle allait pouvoir le revoir bientôt la saisit.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez » dit t'elle.

C'était Alain, il ne prit pas la peine de la saluer , déjà devait t'elle s'estimer heureuse qu'il eut daignais frapper à sa porte. Le retour à la réalité était dur.

« Qui a-t-il, sergent ? »

« Colonel, Le lieutenant d'Alembert désire vous parler ».

« Bien »

Alain avait un sourire en coin. Elle détestait ce sourire qui lui annonçait souvent l'arrivée d'un tas de problèmes. Il s'approcha d'elle avec désinvolture.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'avancer » dit t'elle d'un ton sec.

Qu'importe, il ne lui obéissait pas, par contre le regard aiguisé du sergent remarqua la Gazette sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il fronça les sourcils suspicieux. Ces premières pensées furent que le colonel avait sans doute reçut l'ordre de mettre fin à la parution du journal et d'en arrêter les auteurs.

Si c'était le cas, il irait toute seul avec d'Alembert. Il mettrait un point d'honneur à assurer son échec.

Oscar comprit qu'Alain était intrigué par la Gazette et eut soudain une idée. Alain de Soisson, le Rebel, qui détestait tous les nobles de la terre, qui était probablement l'acquéreur d'origine du petit journal, devait être au courant… Elle saisit sa chance.

« Dites moi, Sergent, sauriez vous où travaillent les gens qui écrivent la gazette révolutionnaire ? Où l'on peut les trouver ? » demanda t'elle avec espoir qu'il lui réponde pour se rendre au plus vite sur les lieux afin d'y retrouver André.

Alain se mit à rire. Ainsi il avait eu raison. De plus ce petit colonel de cour n'avait peur de rien ou bien était vraiment naïf.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? » dit Oscar qui décidément de comprenait rien à l'attitude de ses gardes françaises. « Voulez vous bien me répondre, c'est un ordre ! »

Pour toute réponse, Alain lui tourna le dos.

« Je vais vous faire mettre aux arrêts si vous persistez »

« Faites donc, colonel, si cela vous amuse » rétorqua Alain tout en quittant la pièce.

Oscar tapa du poing sur la table. Impuissante, c'était ce qui la définissait le mieux à ce moment. Elle se leva, dire que son lieutenant l'attendait, nul doute qu'il allait lui annoncer une nouvelle catastrophe.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le journal et le nom d'André.

« Si tu étais là, tu me dirais comment faire… J'ai tant besoin de toi si tu savais mon amour. » A ce moment, elle se sentait si proche de lui et en même temps si loin… Une larme perla.  
« Je te retrouverai ; qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, puis je te dirais tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi » dit t'elle en fixant le prénom. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait lu un article de Bernard. Elle avait envoyé ce dernier chez Rosalie, peut être que son amie savait où l'ancien masque noir demeurait… ? Trouver Bernard, c'était retrouvé André puisqu'ils écrivaient dans la même gazette. C'était là sa seule piste.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après midi Oscar prit la décision d'aller rendre visite à Rosalie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'affaire du masque noir. Elle avait un peu honte de ne pas avoir prit de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle lui avait envoyé Bernard Châtelet.

Elle tapa à la porte. La colocataire de Rosalie ouvrit.

« Oh colonel de Jarjayes »

« Bonsoir, Madame, je suis venue voir Rosalie »

« Ah…C'est qu'elle n'habite plus ici… »

« Comment ? » fit Oscar surprise et déçue

« Oui, elle a déménagée quand elle s'est mariée »

« Mariée ! » répéta t'elle avec surprise.

« Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas colonel, je vais vous donner sa nouvelle adresse. »

« Merci » fit Oscar soulagée.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprit la route. Rosalie était mariée… Elle en était encore étonnée. Elle se demandait quel genre d'homme, elle avait bien pu épouser.

Enfin, elle arriva à l'adresse indiquée. Elle frappa à la porte. Cette fois ci, ce fut bien sa jeune amie qui lui ouvrit.

« Oscar ! » fit Rosalie

« Rosalie ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir »

La jeune fille plongea dans les bras du colonel.

« Cela fait si longtemps »

« Oui, je suis désolée, de ne pas être venue plus tôt » dit Oscar.

Rosalie fit entrer son amie et lui proposa un Café.

« J'ai appris que tu t'étais mariée… Pour une surprise c'est une surprise… J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de faire sa connaissance. Je suis curieuse de connaitre celui qui a ravit le cœur de ma petite Rosalie » dit Oscar en souriant.

« Oh mais vous le connaissez déjà Oscar, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à vous que je l'ai rencontré »

« Ah bon ? » dit Oscar

« Il s'agit de Bernard » annonça Rosalie.

« Bernard » répéta Oscar avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Comment Rosalie avait t'elle pu épouser ce voleur de bas étages. Ce lâche pourfendeur d'œil qui devrait croupir à la bastille.

« La nouvelle n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter » remarqua tout de suite la jeune fille.

« Tu as sans doute tes raisons… » expliqua Oscar froidement. Elle regrettait d'avoir eu l'idée d'avoir demandé à cette dernière de s'occuper de lui le temps qu'il aille mieux. Rosalie méritait mieux que cet homme là.

« C'est quelqu'un de remarquable Oscar. Je pensais que vous l'appréciez. Après tout, vous lui avez laissé la liberté. Il m'a tout raconté »

« Tu te trompes, il n'a pas du bien t'expliquer… C'est à André, qu'il doit d'être libre aujourd'hui, pas à moi. André lui a peut être pardonné mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Il a lacéré son œil sans aucune pitié… » prononça Oscar avec une profonde rancœur.

Oscar irradiait de colère. Rosalie ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Elle ne su quoi répondre.

« A vrai dire, Rosalie, je me dois d'être honnête, je ne suis pas passée uniquement pour te voir. Je voulais justement savoir si tu savais où se trouvait Bernard pour… »

« Vous cherchiez André » conclu Rosalie sans laisser son amie terminer.

« Je suis tombée sur la gazette révolutionnaire… Depuis qu'il est parti, il n'a donné aucune nouvelle » dit le colonel peinée.

« Je vois…Vous avez bien fait de venir. Vous savez, jusqu'à hier, il vivait avec nous »

Oscar écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui, il emménage dans son appartement. Bernard l'aide en ce moment même »

« Ah… »

« Que direz-vous d'aller les voir ? André sera très heureux de votre visite. Vous lui manquez énormément. »

« C'est vrai ? » fit Oscar le cœur gros. Elle lui manquait. Son cœur se mit à battre à la pensée qu'elle allait le revoir sous peu.

« Oui » Dit Rosalie avec tendresse.

« Allons y alors » dit Oscar qui en se levant sous estima l'impact physique et emotionnel de la nouvelle sur ses jambes : les forces de celles ci l'abandonnaient. Elle vacilla une fraction de secondes.

« Tout va bien Oscar ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Oui » dit Oscar . De mémoire, jamais, elle ne s'était sentie si intimidée. Elle allait revoir André. Enfin, Apres un peu plus d'un mois de séparation. Son cœur tambourinait tant que cela lui faisait mal.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'André, Bernard, accompagnés de quelques amis, Jean Paul, Camille et Olympe venait d'achever l'installation des meubles.

Bernard remplissait pour chacun des chopes de bières.

« Nous avons bien mérités un petit rafraichissement » lança Bernard.  
« Je propose qu'on porte un toast » continua t'il.

« Excellente idée » dit Olympe.

Ils levèrent tous leur verre. Aucun n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ah André ! Sa nouvelle vie, son nouvel appartement et sa liberté, santé mon ami » déclama l'ancien masque noir.

« Santé » répétèrent t'il tous en chœur.

Rosalie et Oscar assistèrent à la scène. Les mots que Bernard avait prononcés venaient de poignarder le colonel en plein cœur. Elle fixait André, il était souriant.

« Vous auriez pu m'attendre » lança Rosalie.

Ils se tournèrent tous pour constater qu'ils avaient des invités.

Lorsqu'André vit Oscar se tenir à l'entrée de la porte, son cœur s'arrêta. Il devait avoir des visions. L'alcool à peine ingéré lui jouait déjà des tours. Elle était magnifique dans ce nouvel uniforme. Elle le fixait de la même manière que lui. Leurs regards se croisaient, leurs cœurs battaient de la même intensité. Le temps leur paraissait suspendu.

« Oscar ! » dit enfin André.

« Colonel de Jarjayes ! Ca alors » dit Bernard.

Rosalie se dirigea vers son mari et l'embrassa sur la joue. Alors qu'Oscar et André se contemplaient toujours. Bernard commença les présentations.

« Colonel, je vous présente, Jean Paul Marat, du publiciste parisien. »

Oscar du revenir à la réalité.

« Enchantée » dit t'elle.

« De même » fit Marat.

« Voici, le talentueux, Camille Desmoulins »

« Bonsoir, colonel »

« Enchantée » répéta Oscar.

« Et enfin, la plus belle de toutes les femmes, après ma charmante épouse bien sur, Olympe de Goude »

Celle-ci venait de remplir un verre pour Oscar qu'elle tendit à Oscar.

« Merci » dit t'elle en saisissant la chope.

« Je vous présente, Le colonel Oscar de Jarjayes, un ami d'André »

« Oh, alors Colonel, comment trouvez- vous le nouvel appartement d'André ? N'est ce pas ravissant ? J'ai confectionné moi-même les rideaux » dit Olympe.

Oscar ne dit rien et bu sa bière.

« Oscar , comment vas-tu ? » demanda André avec tendresse. Il ne voyait toujours qu'elle.

« Très bien » répondit t'elle.

Leur retrouvailles ne se passaient pas comme elle l'avait tant de fois imaginé où elle se précipitait dans ses bras, lui avouant son amour. Il y avait bien trop de monde. Pire, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tous ses gens qui riaient , trinqués, appartenaient à un monde à cents lieux du sien. Le nouveau monde d'André. Elle avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Que c'étaient ces inconnus qui connaissaient André depuis des années alors qu'elle, était devenue l'étrangère. Il était bien entouré, semblait épanouit. Elle aurait du être heureuse pour lui, en un certain sens, elle l'était, soulagée de voir que son ami se portait bien cependant, elle était déçue. Si elle ne parvenait pas à construire sa vie sans lui, lui, il y parvenait.

« C'est bien là, l'uniforme des gardes Françaises ? » questionna André qui ne pouvait quitter des yeux sa bien aimée. Lui aussi , aurait souhaité être seul avec son amie d'enfance. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire ce qui était impossible dans ces circonstances.

« Oui… »

« Comment cela se passe t'il ? » dit t'il concerné « Ce ne doit pas être un régiment facile ? »

« En effet, tu peux le dire, mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas homme à me laisser abattre » rétorqua t'elle en riant. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité. Que ses hommes ne lui obéissaient pas, qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs parce qu'elle était incapable de maitriser la situation.

« Je suis sûr que tu t'en sors à merveille » dit André avec un sourire plein de confiance.

« Bien entendu » menti t'elle.

De son coté, André , bien que lui aussi content de constater qu'Oscar se portait bien, senti son cœur se serrer à l'idée, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

« Mais dites moi Oscar, comment êtes vous parvenu à retrouver notre André ? » Demanda Bernard.  
Oscar lança un regard glacé à ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé le « notre André » employé par ce dernier. Décidément, il n'était qu'oiseau de malheur. André et Rosalie étaient ses amis à elle mais ils se les étaient accaparés. Bernard Châtelet régnait en maitre sur « sa cour » et pour la seconde fois, était en train de s'emparer de ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

Nul doute, qu'avec lui, André allait être entrainé dans de sales affaires. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Comment le pouvait t'elle. Cet homme, n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à blesser gravement son ami pour servir ses intérêts.

« Je suis tombée par hasard sur votre gazette » dit t'elle

« Oh, en avez-vous apprécier la lecture ? Votre avis m'intéresse »

« Certains articles sont une honte »

« Laissez- moi devinez, vous faites référence à celui de Saint Just, n'est ce pas ? »

Oscar acquiesça.

« Je suis d'accord, mais c'est cela que nous voulons, la liberté d'expression pour tous, même si nous ne partageons pas les mêmes opinions. Il en est assez de ce totalitarisme »

Oscar fronça les sourcils.

« Peut- être, Monsieur, mais il n'est guère prudent de parler ainsi à identité dévoilée, avec de tels propos, je ne serais pas surpris qu'un jour, on m'ordonne votre arrestation »

« Nous ne craignons l'injustice du Roi » dit Bernard.

La tension montait. Il était toujours aussi arrogant. Oscar regarda André.

« Je suis désolée, je dois partir. Mes hommes m'attendent » dit t'elle mi vexée mi attristée. Elle ne pouvait pas restée là. Elle finirait par sauter à la gorge de Bernard. De toute manière, il lui était impossible d'avoir la discussion qu'elle désirait avec son ami d'enfance, dans de telles conditions. Il valait mieux qu'elle parte avant de le mettre dans l'embarras.

« Oscar » dit André.

« Oui ? »

« Ma porte, te seras toujours ouverte. Tu peux passer quand tu veux… » dit André dont le cœur se brisa à l'instant même où elle annonça son départ .

« Merci. Je reviendrai André, tu peux en être certain » lui dit elle avec un regard plein de douceur qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur du jeune homme. La façon dont elle lui avait adressé ses dernières paroles le troubla profondément.

Oscar reprit le chemin de la caserne. Sur la route , la colère céda la place à la peine. Elle et André n'appartenait plus au même monde. Il avait refait sa vie si vite. Elle qui ne pouvait pas avancer sans lui. Les larmes coulèrent. Tout était la faute de ce Bernard Châtelet , ses belles paroles… Il lui prenait son André pour l'entrainer loin d'elle.

Elle arriva à la caserne. L'austère bâtiment ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Le lieutenant d'Alembert allait encore lui rabattre les oreilles au sujet de mousquets manquants… Et elle n'était pas d'humeur. Les gardes françaises n'étaient qu'accumulations de problèmes en tout genre.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, elle constata que Lasalle n'avait pas son arme. Lorsque celui-ci lui annonça timidement qu'il l'avait perdu. Elle explosa. Elle le fit mettre aux arrêts et enfermés.

La colère grondait dans les rangs de ses hommes. Alain de Soisson, décida qu'il était temps de montrer qui était le commandant ici et de faire fuir définitivement l'arrogant blondinet.


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur: je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de présenter Camille Desmoulins ni Marat, par contre Olympe de Goude, je vous en fait une rapide présentation :

Une femme révolutionnaire, Olympe de Gouges a publié une Déclaration des droits de la femme et de la citoyenne (1791) qui dénonçait l'exclusion des femmes de la représentation politique et réclamait, avec insistance, la citoyenneté des femmes

Le jour suivant, Oscar fut convoquée par le Duc de Breuil. Ce dernier n'était pas très content de ses résultats. Il lui expliqua, que par amitié pour son père, il lui laisserait encore un peu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais que si il n'y avait guère d'évolution, Il serait dans l'obligation de prendre certaines dispositions à son égard.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Si André avait été là, il lui aurait demandé de se calmer et de réfléchir. Un commandant doit connaitre ses hommes. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de savoir qui ils étaient ainsi que leurs motivations. Elle s'était jetée dans la tempête sans analyser le sens du vent.

Hier, elle s'était une nouvelle fois , laissée emporter par ses émotions et Lasalle avait subi ses foudres. Elle décida de le rejoindre dans sa cellule afin de savoir ce que cachait exactement, cette disparition de mousquets.

Elle finit par apprendre de la bouche de celui-ci, qu'il avait du vendre son arme pour nourrir sa famille. Comment avait t'elle pu oublier ? Ces soldats n'étaient en rien comparable avec ceux de la garde royale. Ils n'étaient pas là par devoir et honneur, mais par nécessité. Elle, qui était souvent si réceptive à la détresse des Hommes se rendait compte qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa propre douleur, refusant de voir le monde qui l'entourait.

Elle libéra Lasalle qui en fut très étonnée. Ce dernier promis de ne plus recommencer.

Elle rentra dans son bureau aussitôt après. A peine eut t'elle pénétré dans celui-ci, qu'elle vit plusieurs gardes Françaises dont Alain de Soisson. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut assommée par un autre soldat.

« Bien, attachez le à sa chaise… » ordonna Alain.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un seau d'eau froide qui la fit revenir à elle. Elle était ligotée. Les liens qui la retenait étaient solides malgré tous ses efforts, il lui fut impossible de se libérer.

« Vous êtes fous !Je vous ordonne de me libérer. »

Les soldats étaient autour d'elle. Elle les fixait avec assurance mais à l'intérieur, elle était terrifiée. L'horrible pensée qu'ils viennent à découvrir sa véritable identité et ce qui pourrait en découler lui traversa l'esprit.

« On va vous donnez une bonne leçon d'humilité colonel » dit Alain.

« N'avez-vous pas honte de vous en prendre ainsi à quelqu'un dont vous ne donnez aucun moyen de défense! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâche ! Soisson , je pensais que vous valiez mieux que cela. ».

Alain se mit à rire.

« Moi, je pensais que vous valiez mieux que de jeter ce pauvre Lasalle en cellule sans chercher à comprendre »

Au même moment, le dit Lasalle, entra essoufflé.

« Non arrêtez ! » cria t'il. Il avait appris le projet de ses camarades en revenant au dortoir.

« Lasalle ! » fit Alain avec surprise « mais qu'est ce que »

« Le colonel m'a libéré… »

Alain se tourna vers son supérieur.

« Quel étrange personne …Libérez le » dit t'il a ses camarades. « Il semble que je vous ai mal jugé.. pour cette fois… Mais je vous garde à l'œil ».

Il quitta la pièce avec les autres, une fois Oscar détachée. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait conservé son visage impassible jusqu'à leur départ. Une fois seule, elle laissa tomber le masque.

« Oh mon dieu » se dit t'elle en pensant à ce quoi elle venait d'échapper. Elle se leva encore tremblante.

« André… »

Elle avait besoin de lui maintenant. Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce dans l'intention de le rejoindre. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester là , seule.

Oscar avait eu du mal à contenir ses larmes durant tout le trajet. Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte du domicile d'André. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de frapper.

« André, c'est moi, Oscar » dit t'elle.

Cependant, aucune réponse. Il n'était pas chez lui. Cette fois si, elle en pleura de frustration.

« C'est pas vrai ! dis moi que tu es là ! » implorait t'elle . Qu'importe, elle ne rentrerait pas à la caserne. Non, elle l'attendrait. Elle décida de s'asseoir devant la porte. Elle préférait demeurer là. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps . Elle avait tant de besoin de sa présence qu'elle resterait ainsi toute la nuit si il le fallait. Il finirait par rentrer tôt où tard.

L'attente fut néanmoins très longue, près de deux heures étaient passées et à chaque bruit, Oscar espérait. Elle du attendre une heure de plus, il était passé minuit,t quand enfin, une silhouette familière et chancelante s'approcha. C'était lui. Elle se releva immédiatement.

« André ! »

Très vite, elle constata qu'il arrivait à peine à marcher droit. Ce dernier empestait l'alcool. Il s'arrêta devant elle avec un air ahuri.

« Oshcar » dit t'il pas très convaincu.

« Tu es complètement saoul ! »constata t'elle.

« Vla que j'ai des halluchinations, ch'ai de pire en pire »

« Non, non, c'est bien moi . Je suis bien là » dit t'elle.

Il sortit sa clef de sa poche mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le trou de la serrure. Elle la lui prit des mains pour l'ouvrir à sa place.

« Tu es dans un état mon pauvre ami »

Il ne fit pas de pas qu'il se prit les pieds dans son tapis et se retrouva sur le sol. Il n'avait même plus la force de bouger. Elle le releva tant bien que mal. Il était lourd et ne l'aidait pas.

« Oh ma douche halluchination me porte… Je vole » dit t'il.

« Dites moi que je rêve, ce n'est pas encore ce soir, que j'arriverai à te parler » maugréa t'elle avec semi colère. Cependant, elle était heureuse : le fait d'être juste en sa présence la faisait se sentir bien. Lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui. Elle se retrouvait. Elle se sentait entière. Là où elle devrait toujours être. Elle le déposa sur le lit et il l'entraina de son poids avec elle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra. Oscar avait la tête contre son torse. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure.

«Ah j'chuis ben, » dit pitoyablement André.

Oscar esquissa un sourire. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu si saoul. Elle serait bien restée dans cette position si son ami qui n'avait conscience de rien, pensant toujours être dans un rêve n'avait pas commencé à la serrer si fort que ca lui en faisait mal. Elle du se battre quelque peu avec lui pour se dégager. Quelle force il avait, heureusement qu'il était saoul.

Il la regardait avec un sourire béat

« ko ct'ai belle mo amour » prononça t'il maladroitement.

Le cœur d'Oscar fondit. Il l'aimait toujours. Elle se pencha vers lui.

« Je t'aime aussi André » lui dit t'elle sachant très bien que le lendemain, il ne se souviendrait de rien vu son état. Mais elle avait envie de le dire. André lui fit un large sourire suivit d'un hoquet. Il la tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était baveux, maladroit et au gout de vinasse. Elle se retira bien vite. Elle soupira. Décidément, son premier n'avait pas été un souvenir impérissable de beauté et le deuxième ne fut pas mieux.

« Franchement, André, tu ne m'épargnes rien » râlait'elle avec amusement. A peine eut t'elle terminé sa phrase qu'un énorme ronflement retentit.

« Magnifique ! Il s'est endormi ».

Elle commença à le déchausser puis le glissa sous les draps. Elle l'observait avec amour. Il était mignon en train de dormir. Elle lui prit la main. Certes ce n'était pas la soirée qu'elle attendait. Elle n'avait pu parler de ses tourments ainsi que de ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt mais cela lui était égal. Le fait d'être uniquement près de lui, avait pansé son cœur..Elle était avec lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus à son bonheur.

De longues minutes passaient ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne taper à la porte.

« André, c'est Bernard ! Tu as oublié ton article ! » entendit t'elle à travers la porte.

Oscar ouvrit la porte. Bernard fut surpris de voir la colonel.

« Colonel ! »

« Entrez » dit elle.

Bernard vit qu'André dormait profondément.

« Il est rentré tard et complètement saoul » dit t'elle avec plein de reproches de la voix, sous entendant que le journaliste en portait la responsabilité. Ce dernier avait bien comprit le sens du ton employé mais ne répondit pas.

Bernard déposa l'article de son ami sur son bureau.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser »

« Non, restez, en fait, j'ai à vous parler »

« C'est qu'il est tard, demain j'ai une longue journée qui m'attend » persista t'il

« Je vous en prie, cela ne prendra que peu de temps. Je serai directe»

« Je vous écoute » se résigna Bernard en s'asseyant.

« J'aimerai que vous ne fassiez plus écrire André pour votre journal. »

« Comment ? » fit le jeune homme outrée

« C'est trop dangereux. Vos idées pourraient vous mener en prison où même pire. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit impliqué dans vos affaires »

«De quel droit décider vous pour lui monsieur ? »

« Du droit que je n'ai sans nul doute plus de considération pour lui et sa vie que vous n'en avez jamais eu. Vous servez vos intérêts… »

« Je sers les intérêts du peuple » interrompu Bernard. « Je regrette Oscar, mais ni vous ni moi, n'avons le droit de dicter les choix de vie d'André »

Oscar avait le regard tranchant.

« Sachez, monsieur, que si il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable et que cette fois , vous n'aurez pas autant de chance …» menaça t'elle.

« Dites moi, Colonel, cette nuit là. Aviez vous tiré dans le but de me tuer ? Vous auriez pu me blesser à l'épaule, tirer sur mon cheval, pour un tireur de votre qualité, vos choix étaient multiples»

« Je vous l'ai dit , il s'en ai fallu d'un cheveux que je ne vous tue. Vous avez eu simplement de la chance. » confirma Oscar.

« Rosalie, me parle sans cesse de votre bonté et de votre droiture. De quel manière,vous lui avait fait comprendre que la vengeance auprès de Julie de Polignac n'était en rien la solution… Pourtant, vous m'avez tiré dans le dos »

« Pourquoi aurais je eu pitié de vous alors que vous n'en n'aviez eu aucune pour André »

« Ce n'est pas là , l'Oscar que Rosalie me dépeint chaque jour. Pourtant, même maintenant, vous seriez prête a tuer l'époux de votre ami ? » dit Bernard tout en provocation

«J'aime Rosalie et ne lui veut aucun chagrin. Cependant, André est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et croyez moi que si à cause de vous, il lui arrivait malheur, toute raison me quitterait, en cela je ne pourrais plus répondre de rien… »

« Vous tenez donc tant à lui »

« Plus que ma vie, plus que tout autre » dit Oscar.

« Malgré tout, j'estime que chacun est libre de ses choix. Je n'accéderai donc pas à votre demande »

« Je vois »

« Oscar, demain, nous irons déclamés nos idées en compagnie de Robespierre, près de la bastille. Il est fort à parier que l'on vous en informera et que votre compagnie sera en charge de surveiller les mouvements de foules »

« Pourquoi me dites vous cela ? »

« Saint Just… Je l'ai entendu parler. Il projete de s'attaquer à vos gardes. Il veut créer une émeute. Je voulais vous prévenir afin que vous preniez vos dispositions »

« Pourquoi n'annulez vous pas ? »

« C'est impossible »

« Merci, Monsieur de m'en avoir fait part »

Soudain la voix d'André retentit alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses rêves.

« Oh Oscar oui ! oh oui…Tes lèvres si douces… Je t'aime tant »

Le cœur d'Oscar s'arrêta. Mais à quoi rêvait t'il donc ? Le rouge lui vint aux joues lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il devait faire un rêve érotique. Toute perdue dans ses songes, elle ne vit pas l'air choqué et ahuri de Bernard.

Pendant ce temps, André continuait :

« Ton corps parfait ! oh oui…Là, oh Oscaaaaaar ,mon amour »

Oscar était maintenant rouge cramoisi. Elle croisa le regard de Bernard.

« Colonel… Je.. Il » dit t'il

« Oui…. » fit timidement la jeune femme gênée.

« Vous… Vous saviez que …il »

« Oui… » répondit Oscar

« Ah…. »

« Oh ouiiiiii, Oscaaaaar » criai André.

Oscar se leva.

« C'est pas vrai, André vas-tu te taire ! » cria t'elle embarrassée. Cela ne le réveilla pas pour autant.

« Colonel vous et André…Vous vous êtes… »

« Non, enfin, oui, non, pour être exacte , euh c'est compliqué »bafouilla t'elle

« J'imagine, enfin sachez que j'ai l'esprit ouvert Colonel… Cependant.. »

Oscar réalisa soudain le quiproquo.

« Oh Rosalie ne vous auriez t'elle pas dit ? » demanda t'elle

« Dit quoi ? »

« Que je suis une femme ! »

« Comment ? »

Oscar se mit à rire.

« Ah mon dieu, vous croyez que je .. Qu'andré et moi étions… » elle était morte de rire.

« Vous êtes une femme ! » répéta Bernard incrédule.

« Ah c'est trop drôle » dit Oscar. « Dommage que je doive regagner ma caserne. Je resterai bien là à regarder votre air désabusé »

« Rosalie aurait pu me le dire »

Oscar revêtit sa veste tout en riant. Elle se dirigea vers André et lui posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres qui eut pour effet de laisser le journaliste, malgré la récente révélation encore plus perplexe.

« Je vous laisse. » dit t'elle puis en reprenant un air plus sérieux « Je prendrai mes précautions pour demain »

Comme l'avait pensé Bernard. Oscar fut ordonnée de se rendre aux environs de la Bastille pour surveiller les manifestations.

Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit à une solution pour éviter les attaques de Saint Just en élaborant un plan.

A sa grande surprise , ses hommes avait répondu présent à l'appel. Ils se tenaient tous en rang devant elle. Lasalle lui souriait amicalement.

« Messieurs, nous avons l'ordre de veiller à la sécurité des manifestations. Cependant, l'un de mes contacts m'a informé hier, que nous risquions d'être attaqués par quelques viles personnes voulant déclencher une émeute. »

Les soldats furent surpris. Alain de Soisson était impressionné. Ce petit colonel avait des « informateurs ».

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que nous allions assurer la sécurité, mais sous couverture. Nous n'iront point là bas sous nos uniformes. Messieurs, je vous ordonne de vous habiller en civil »

Tous les soldats regagnèrent leur dortoirs pour aller se changer. Seul Alain ne bougea pas.

« Excellent Colonel » dit t'il fièrement avec un sourire en coin.

Oscar ne répondit pas.

Une heure plus tard, le régiment écoutait, dissimulé dans la foule,

les discours de Robespierre, Bernard, et bien d'autres . Saint Just ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gardes françaises ne se montraient pas . Ses plans étaient contrariés.

Oscar vit André placé à l'arrière plan en train de bailler puis de se masser le front. Il devait avoir une belle gueule de bois. De temps en temps, il passait de l'eau aux orateurs. Il ne la remarqua pas dans la foule trop nombreuse.

Alain s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors Colonel, que pensez-vous de leurs idées » dit t'il avec un ton de défiance.

« Je ne suis pas là pour penser, sergent, mais surveiller, faites en donc autant » suggéra t'elle.

Les heures passèrent. C'est dans le calme que la foule se dispersa. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les gardes face aux orateurs qui s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux. C'est à ce moment, qu'André aperçut Oscar. Il alla tout de suite à sa rencontre.

« Oscar ! tu étais là »

« Oui, nous avons du assurer la sécurité sous couvert. »

« Bernard, m'a dit que tu étais passée hier…Je suis désolé, si j'avais su, je ne serais pas rentrer si tard et si … »

« Saoul ? » Continua t'elle.

« Oui… »

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » demanda t'elle le cœur battant.

« Non, c'est le trou noir. Ce matin, Bernard m'a juste parlé de ta visite et que tu lui avais dit que tu étais une femme mais il n'a pas voulu m'en raconter les circonstances… » annonça t'il ennuyé.

Oscar éclata de rire. Le rire franc de la jeune femme attira les regards de ses soldats qui jusque là discutaient entre eux. Ils fixèrent leur Colonel avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait rire. De plus, il parlait avec un roturier qui travaillait pour les pro révolutionnaires. Oscar et André ne remarquèrent pas que, tous avaient leur attention portés sur eux.

« En fait, c'est de ta faute, si je du lui révéler mon secret » déclara Oscar.

« Ah… mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait » dit André inquiet.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille les paroles qu'il avait eu la veille. André devint tout rouge. Il était mortifié.

« C'est… Oh Oscar, je suis désolé »

Oscar souriait toujours. André se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle aurait du être en colère.

« André, non, ce n'est pas grave, c'était d'ailleurs plutôt amusant… »

« Si tu le dis » dit le jeune homme pas très convaincu.

Elle lui prit la main. Oscar ne s'était jamais senti si bien et si sur d'elle. Elle revivait quand elle était en présence de son ami.

« André, je sais que c'est ni le lieu , ni le moment, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre le bon moment…Alors je te le dis ici et maintenant. Je veux que tu reviennes à mes cotés. J'étais stupide de croire que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Tu me manques beaucoup trop. »

« Oscar » fit André ému « Tu m'as tellement manqué toi aussi. Je n'étais pas heureux sans toi »

« Cette séparation m'a fait comprendre une chose André, celle que je t'aimais. Que je t'aime, de la même façon que toi tu m'aimes. » déclara t'elle avec tendresse, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

André n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

« Je t'aime… Je veux vivre avec toi » continua Oscar. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. André portait le plus beau des sourires sur le visage et il l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux et timide qui se fit vite passionné.

Face à ce geste, la totalité des gardes françaises furent paralysée de surprise. Ils regardaient les amoureux mi choqués, mi outrés.

Bernard Châtelet et Rosalie regardaient la scène attendris. Ils décidèrent tout de même face aux réactions contrariés des soldats d'aller déranger les amoureux. Bernard, leur tapota sur l'épaule.

« Désolé, d'interrompre un tel moment d'intimité. Mais Oscar, vos hommes se posent des questions … »

Elle se tourna vers eux, réalisant enfin la portée de ses actions.

« Je vais devoir leur parler… » soupira t'elle. Après ca, le Duc de Breuil aurait toutes les raisons de la renvoyer… Ils ne voulaient déjà pas obéir à un colonel de cour, alors une femme… Mais qu'importe, l'important était qu'elle avait retrouvé son André. ».

« Messieurs, je me dois de vous révéler quelque chose d'important. » commença t'elle.

Elle leur expliqua sa nature de femme, les étranges conditions qui l'avaient portées à mener cette vie, son amour pour André et les idées qu'elle partageait au sujet de l'oppression de la royauté sur le peuple français. Tout en ne reniant point ses origines et son attachement au Roi et à la Reine.

La surprise était de taille pour tous ses gens qui ne s'étaient jamais douter de la supercherie. Alain fut le premier à s'avancer vers le couple.

« Ce sera un honneur de continuer à vous servir Colonel, si vous le voulez bien »

Oscar écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vous remercie, Alain » dit t'elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Duc de Breuil la félicita pour avoir repris les choses en main. André avait rejoint les gardes françaises mais résidait avec sa bien aimée dans ses quartiers et non aux dortoirs.

La vie repris sont cours, les emportant vers la révolution.

Fin

Et voila, encore une petite fic de terminer. J'espère que cela vous a plu.


End file.
